


Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ

by MayaBill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating Sim AU, Multi, Multimedia, otome lingo, otome mechanics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Отоме сообщество раскрывает загадки рута Никифорова-Кацуки, одного из самых сложных и ужасно запутанных рутов в игре, которая по идее должна быть только о фигурном катании.mysticdabberокей я буквально прошла каждый рут в этой чертовой игре, но юри продолжает отшивать меня? Я попала на 7 разных дружеских рутов 50 раз? Чего он хочет? Как высоки его стандарты? Я СДЕЛАЛА ВСЕ ДЛЯ ЮРИ ВСЕ ЧТО Я ХОЧУ ЭТО ТВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ





	Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 



> Это такой чудесный фик, хаха. Наслаждайтесь переводом и переходите по ссылке на автора, поставьте kudos))))  
> Работа есть на Фикбуке: ficbook.net/readfic/6669925

**mysticdabber**

окей я буквально прошла каждый рут в этой чертовой игре, но юри продолжает отшивать меня? Я попала на 7 разных дружеских рутов 50 раз? Чего он хочет? Как высоки его стандарты? Я СДЕЛАЛА ВСЕ ДЛЯ ЮРИ ВСЕ ЧТО Я ХОЧУ ЭТО ТВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ

 

**7knives**

лол секретный рут

 

**jjsbriefs**

СЕКРЕТНЫЙ РУТ

 

**mysticdabber**

что за секретный рут

 

**myyuuuuri**

ТЫ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ СЕРЬЕЗНО ОБРИ У МЕНЯ ЗАНЯЛО 500 ЛЕТ ЧТОБЫ ОТКРЫТЬ СЕКРЕТНЫЙ РУТ А ТЫ ПОЛУЧИЛА ЕГО ЗА 5 СЕКУНД

 

**mysticdabber**

ЧТО ЗА СЕКРЕТНЫЙ РУТ????

 

**offcialvictuuris**

Лмао окей вот гайд без спойлеров если ты собираешься пойти до конца. Если тебе слишком любопытно, чтобы ждать, тогда вот самые популярные ЧАВО о руте Юри. Позволь сказать мне, что этот. Рут. ДИКИЙ.

Но если вкратце, то рут Юри самый известный (даже больше непристойного рута Криса и пижонско-приятельского рута Виктора (лолол)), потому что ты должна делать свой выбор ОЧЕНЬ ОСТОРОЖНО. Это воплощение Черт Побери рута. Один пропущенный выбор может вывести к плохому руту, а его дружеский рут настолько распространен, что это практически его официальный рут. Его любовный рут очень трудно получить без гайда, и он единственный персонаж, кроме Джей Джея, кто имеет скрытый рут (вот почему все так впечатлены тобой лмао).

 

 

 

* * *

_kisskissonclearice_ | **Фан Блог На Чистом Льду**

С официального сайта:

 

 

> Кто знал, что фигурное катание может стать таким горячим! Серия несчастных случаев ведет тебя к становлению полировщиком льда катка, который занимают все знаменитые фигуристы! Пройди несколько уникальных рутов, в которых твои навыки управления машиной для полировки льда привлекают внимание привлекательных молодых фигуристов, которые смогут увидеть не только великолепную машину, но и прекрасную девушку, сидящую за ее рулем!!!

**Спросить |  ЧАВО | Прохождение | Официальные товары | Ссылки**

 

 

 

* * *

 

**ЧАВО**

Перейти к: **РУТ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ/СЕКРЕТНЫЙ РУТ ЧАВО**

 

  **-Какие-нибудь советы без спойлеров для хороших/любовных рутов?**

Ну, если назвать несколько…

 

 

> **Юри** : САМЫЙ ПОПУЛЯРНЫЙ РУТ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, потому что его ТАК ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУДНО ПОЛУЧИТЬ. Его рут настолько чертовски сложный, что нам пришлось создать отдельный ЧАВО. Есть ли какой-нибудь способ описать любовный рут Юри? Страдания.  
>  ****
> 
> **Пхичит** : ВСЕГДА говори да селфи. Даже когда ему грустно. Солнечный мальчик очень глубоко связан с социальными сетями, и это к тому же станет серьезным позже. Также позволяй ему прокатиться на своем полировщике льда КАЖДЫЙ раз, когда он попросит.  
>  ****
> 
> **Крис** : Сначала делай намеки, а потом ослабь их где-то к середине прохождения. Даже если они веселые. Поверь мне, это будет ОЧЕНЬ СЛОЖНО не выбрать их во второй части. Нет любовного рута.  
>  ****
> 
> **Джей Джей** : Фокусируйся на его эго, особенно когда он расстроен. Это развеселит его на все 100% в первой половине игры. Затем он начнет проявлять больше эмоций и тебе нужно стать серьезней. Также, если он скажет ЭТУ ВЕЩЬ… скажи: **«Если ты солнце… Я буду твоей галактикой.»** Требуется для любовного рута.  
>  ****
> 
> **Лео** : Черт побери, ВИКИПЕДИЯ ЭТО ВСЕ. Этот парень знает СЛИШКОМ МНОГО О МУЗЫКЕ. Он третий человек после Виктора и Юри, который более склонен к дружескому руту. ОДИН ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ФАКТ МОЖЕТ ПРИВЕСТИ К ТВОЕЙ ГИБЕЛИ. Также будь позитивной. Он не очень хорошо отвечает на пессимизм.  
>  ****
> 
> **Георгий** : НИКОГДА НЕ ОТКАЗЫВАЙСЯ ОТ НЕГО. Он будет ОЧЕНЬ РАЗОЧАРОВЫВАТЬ в первой половине из-за разговоров о своей бывшей 90% времени, но он заметит тебя. Немного надери ему задницу, но НИКОГДА не намекай, что ты можешь покинуть его. Поверь мне. Этот парень очень верен, и ты должна показать ему, что ты ответишь взаимностью на все 100%.  
>  ****
> 
> **Сынгыль** : Просто дай ему пространство. Всегда приноси подарки (особенно связанные с собаками и танцами) или кофе. Он чертовски любит кофе и в конце концов привыкнет к твоему присутствию. Настолько неуловимый, что люди говорили, что они даже не осознавали, что они на его руте до того, как это случалось. Тоже нет любовной концовки для него, извини.  
>  ****
> 
> **Мишель** : ВСЕГДА ПОДДЕРЖИВАЙ МИШЕЛЯ. Даже если он кричит на тебя за то, что ты поддерживаешь его вместо Сары, ЭТО ОКУПИТСЯ СПОЛНА. Поддержка Сары — это билет в одну сторону к дружескому руту или плохой концовке, где он видит тебя, как угрозу к их отношениям.  
>  ****
> 
> **Эмиль** : Чертов. Оптимизм. Даже когда все очень плохо, напоминай ему, что есть хорошее в жизни. Он невинен, как чертовы ангелы. Будь серьезной, когда нужно, но всегда напоминай ему, что есть надежда.  
>  ****
> 
> **Отабек** : Позволь ему иметь право голоса, всегда, и поддерживай его карьеру настолько, насколько сможешь. Говори хорошие вещи о Юрио; если ты облажаешься в этом во второй половине, тебе на 90% гарантирована плохая концовка. НИКОГДА не предлагай ему прокатиться на полировщике льда, особенно когда он хочет кататься на коньках. Будь терпеливой. Он придет к тебе.  
>  ****
> 
> **Мила** : Всегда предлагай свидание в кафе, когда она свободна, но не когда она занята. Она воспринимает свою карьеру очень серьезно, и ей нравится, когда ты уважаешь ее расписание. Также скажи да, когда она предлагает сделать твой макияж в ее квартире. Это билет в одну сторону к любовному событию.  
>  ****
> 
> **Сара** : НЕ. КРИТИКУЙ. МИККИ. Даже если очень хочешь. Поощеряй ее быть независимой, но всегда делай это с уважением к их отношениям. Когда ты закончишь с этим, ты ДОЛЖНА сказать да на ее предложение научить тебя балету.
> 
>  

**-Подождиииите, я не могу попасть на любовный рут Виктора?**

Нет, прости! Как у Криса и у Сынгыля, его главный рут — это в основном дружеский рут. Однако у него есть специальный рут. Смотри **РУТ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ ЧАВО**.

**-Как мне помочь Джей Джею сойтись с его девушкой? Это возможно?**

Чертовски верно! На самом деле, это очень легко, просто всегда напоминай Джей Джею о «людях, которые всегда поддержат его» и об «особенном человеке в его жизни.» Многие люди ошибаются, считая, что он думает о тебе, но в действительности он думает о Изабелле. Да, это ужасно, но очень мило, если ты подумаешь об этом.

**-Есть ли приятельские руты Милы и/или Сары…?**

САРА ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА МЕНЯ НА САМОЙ ВЫСОКОЙ ТОЧКЕ КОЛЕСА ОБОЗРЕНИЯ КОГДА ОГНИ ГОРОДА ГОРЕЛИ ВОКРУГ В ГЕЙСКО НОЧНОЕ ВРЕМЯ ПОКА Я ПЛАКАЛА И ГОВОРИЛА ЕЙ ЧТО Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЕЕ Я ТОЧНО УВЕРЕНА ЧТО НЕТ.

**-Я слышала, что я могу выйти на рут Юрио?**

Это довольно сложно, но да! Дружеский рут Юрио возможен и требуется, если ты хочешь выйти на секретный рут, но только после прохождения рута Отабека. Необходимо обращать внимание на Отабека во время его рута, потому что Юрио хорошо отвечает тем людям, которые отлично знают его лучшего друга.

ТАКЖЕ: Он любит говорить о своем дедушке. Разговоры о семье очень помогают, но НЕ упоминай его маму, пока он не сделает это первым. Сильно критикуй Виктора во время первой половины, даже если ты не это имеешь в виду, но НЕ критикуй Юри. Не в первой половине и особенно во второй половине. Даже если он сам критикует Юри. Перестань критиковать Виктора где-то во второй половине. Никогда не делай комплименты Джей Джею.

 

* * *

 

 

**РУТ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ ЧАВО / СЕКРЕТНЫЙ РУТ ЧАВО [ВНИМАНИЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!!]**

Да… нам пришлось сделать целую отдельную секцию для него…

**-Почему я не могу сойтись с Юри? Он не хочет меня???**

Ты МОЖЕШЬ сойтись с Юри, но это УЖАСНО сложно сделать. Следуй каждому шагу в нашем гайде любовного рута Юри, если хочешь 100% успешное попадание, но чтобы просто добраться до сути:

 

 

> -Не облажайся в первую встречу. Ты должна ответить: **«Каток все еще открыт»** или тогда у тебя НЕ БУДЕТ возможности закончить его первое событие.
> 
> -Люди, которых ты не можешь КОГДА-ЛИБО критиковать: Пхичит, Юрио, Виктор, семья Нишигори, его семья/Минако
> 
> -НАСТОЙЧИВОСТЬ НИКОГДА НЕ РАБОТАЕТ. Я ПОВТОРЯЮ, НЕ БУДЬ НАСТОЙЧИВОЙ.
> 
> -Фанатизм по Виктору работает всегда на 100%, это нормально восторгаться Виктором, он думает, что это безопасная зона.
> 
> -Не сближайся с Виктором в этом руте до КОНЦА гала концерта. Это должно быть ваше единственное взаимодействие, и ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ взять Юри с собой. (Если так подумать, это возможно один из самых грустных моментов в игре, даже если Виктор улыбается все время.)
> 
> -НЕ намекай на то, что что-то романтическое происходит между Виктором и Юри, но прямо не отрицай этого тоже. Отрицание этого только вгонит Юри в депрессию.
> 
> -Предложения покататься на полировщике льда будут только пугать его до второй половины игры.
> 
> -Обними его в конце его последнего выступления, но ТОЛЬКО в конце его последнего выступления.
> 
> -НЕ проси информацию о «прошлогоднем банкете.»
> 
> -Ты должна напоминать ему о том, что ты любишь его в нужное время. Будет пять раз, когда ты сможешь сделать это, но тебе следует сделать это только дважды: во время его последней тренировки и после гала концерта.

Делая что-нибудь другое, ты приведешь себя к плохой концовке, к дружеской концовке или, если ты как-то умудришься сделать это, к секретному руту. Однако в отличие от других любовных рутов, этот рут не признан «настоящей» концовкой Юри так сильно, как дружеская и секретная концовка.

**-Есть… секретный рут? Как мне его открыть?**

Черт возьми, вот оно. Вот длинный лист требований, чтобы выйти на него:

 

 

> -Ты ДОЛЖНА пройти **дружеские руты Виктора И Юри**
> 
> -Ты должна пройти **рут Юрио** , что означает, что ты должна пройти **рут Отабека**
> 
> -Ты должна иметь максимальную дружбу с Юко, чтобы получить специальный предмет: **Ключи от Ледового Замка**.
> 
> -Ты должна **быть уволена с работы полировщика льда** во второй половине. Это грустно, я знаю, но это очень важно. Чтобы сделать это, ты должна **взять вину за проникновение на гала каток на себя**.
> 
> -Когда Крис упоминает **«прошлогодний банкет»** , ПРОСИ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ. Это откроет огромное количество опций в диалогах позже, и ты должна нажать на все 8 из них. Они довольно очевидны, когда ты видишь их; если кто-то вспоминает о банкете в любое время, ЖМИ НА ЭТО.
> 
> -Когда Пхичит спрашивает тебя, что случилось с Виктором на банкете, что так изменило его, скажи: **«Может он влюбился.»**
> 
> -Когда вы пытаетесь узнать, кто отправил Юри розы, скажи: **«Может это был Виктор.»** Этот ответ подтверждается, если ты нажимаешь на пасхалку в руте Лео (смотри ниже).
> 
> -Когда ты и Юри говорите о Викторе, **выбирай опции, которые намекают, что он все еще влюблен в Виктора** (Если ты сделаешь это, не выполняя остальные требования, возможно, что ты выйдешь на дружеский рут, где Юри признает свою безответную любовь к Виктору и благодарит тебя за поддержку.)
> 
> -Недостаточно безостановочно намекать Юри, что Виктор влюблен в него. **Ты должна делать это в нужное время**. Может показаться, что он отмахивается от тебя, но если ты сможешь правильно подобрать время, это окупится сполна:
> 
> _–Я чувствую, что я всегда невидим для него с недавнего времени…_
> 
> **«Он смотрит на тебя, как будто ты все для него.»**
> 
>  
> 
> _–Я буду лишь помехой для него, если я потревожу его._
> 
> **«Он всегда выглядит радостным, когда ты говоришь с ним.»**
> 
>  
> 
> _–Виктор… действительно наблюдал за мной?_
> 
> **«Он не мог отвести от тебя взгляд.»**
> 
>  
> 
> _–Я не знаю, достаточно ли я хорош._
> 
> **«Это уже ему решать, ты так не думаешь?»**
> 
>  
> 
> _–А если он решит, что я не для него?_
> 
> **«Я думаю, он уже решил.»**

Если ты сделала каждую из этих вещей, то…

**-Воу, с каких пор это стало рутом Виктора?**

Когда ты выполнишь все требования для секретного рута, ты попадешь на то, что покажется рутом Виктора. Вот почему этот рут принято называть рут **Никифорова-Кацуки** , потому что в этом руте они вместе (и также потому что в этом фэндоме много романтиков лол). Рут с этой точки должен быть очень прямолинейным. Я бы посоветовала сказать Виктору: **«РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО ПОЦЕЛУЙ ЕГО»** для некоторых смешных диалогов и некоторых очень удовлетворяющих результатов.

**-Подождите, то есть ВСЮ ИГРУ Виктор пытался сойтись с Юри?**

ДА ЛМАО. Но если серьезно, он любит Юри. Не то чтобы Юри сам это окончательно понимал. Серьезно, если ты посмотришь через всю его CG галерею, ты увидишь, что единственные люди, к которым Виктор проявляет любящий физический контакт — это Юри (и ты, так как ты получила CG с объятиями в его дружеском руте). Виктор и Юри заботятся друг о друге за пределами того, как обычно заботятся друг о друге любой тренер и фигурист.

Из того, что говорит нам игра, Виктор и Юри взаимно сохнут друг по другу УЖЕ ДОЛГОЕ ВРЕМЯ, и, пока Виктор тонко ухаживает, Юри не думает, что он достаточно хорош для Виктора несмотря на их близость. Хотя очевидно, что Виктор обожает Юри, даже если Юри думает иначе. И Юри любит его в ответ так сильно; почему ты думаешь так трудно выйти на его любовный рут?

Также есть ТОННА пасхалок, которые тоже указывают на эти факты в других рутах.

**-Пасхалки, говорите?**

Да, зацени-ка их:

 

 

> -Если ты решишь проверить Инстаграм Виктора в руте Пхичита, его третьим постом будет снимок с фигуристами, делающими разминку, с хэштегом _#думаюожеланиях_ , часто ошибочно принимаемое за желание вернуться на лед. Если ты посмотришь внимательней, ты заметишь, что он создал сцену вокруг Юри.
> 
> -Если ты решишь поискать комнату отдыха во время рута Милы, ты найдешь спящего Юри после выматывающей тренировки. Исследуй горячий чай на скамейке рядом с ним, и ты увидишь, что он подписан **_Для Спящей Красавицы_**. Ты узнаешь в секретном руте, как сильно Виктор любит использовать это прозвище.
> 
> -Во время рута Юрио Виктор будет дразнить Юрио за его влюбленность в Отабека. Даже если это не имеет смысла в этот момент, скажи: **«Или в Юри…»**. Юрио будет взбешен, но Виктор найдет это смешным и скажет: «Верно? Верно же? Кто может не влюбиться в Юри?», а потом подозрительно замолчит. Это единственный раз вне секретного рута, когда он использует свой Счастливый/Смущенный спрайт.
> 
> -В конце любовного рута Джей Джея ты придешь уже после окончания гала концерта. Осматривая сидение, которое Джей Джей занял для тебя, ты найдешь программу гала концерта, оставленную на сидении рядом с твоим, и ты можешь выбрать: подобрать ее. Ты найдешь огромное количество ужасно детализированных заметок о каждом фигуристе, но писавший думает о Юри слишком лично. Там даже нарисовано маленькое сердечко рядом с его именем. Если ты исследуешь руты, где ты ПРИХОДИШЬ вовремя, ты обнаружишь, что твоим соседом должен был быть Виктор.
> 
> -Есть подсказка того, что Виктор прислал Юри розы в руте Лео. Когда он дает тебе любовный совет, ты можешь спросить его, какие цветы ОН бы отправил, если бы он хотел выразить романтические чувства. Он скажет: «Голубые розы, конечно же! Это фишка Никифорова.» Фишка Никифорова, ага, как же…
> 
> -В руте Отабека, пока ты ищешь набор первой помощи, ты наткнешься на телефон с одним из старых костюмов Виктора. Сначала осмотри его, и позже, когда ты ищешь улики, чтобы разгадать, кто проник на каток, появится опция **«Проверить подозрительный телефон.»** Ты можешь включить его и увидеть, что одна из гала фотографий Юри стоит на главном экране. Подтверждено в руте Криса, что это телефон Виктора.
> 
> -Дружеский рут Юри включает ваш совместный поход по магазинам, и, если ты обследуешь ювелирный магазин, ты получишь такой кусочек диалога: **«Кольца… Интересно, Виктор когда-нибудь…» « ? Ох, прости, я просто… замечтался снова, ахаха…»**
> 
> -В любовном руте Пхичита, если ты решишь остановиться у комнаты отдыха до банкета, ты найдешь Юри, смотрящего старые выступления Виктора. Сначала он не заметит вас, поэтому Пхичит прокомментирует, что **«может однажды [ГГ] будет смотреть на [Пхичита] также, как Юри смотрит на Виктора…»**
> 
> -Если ты ошибочно выберешь взломать шкафчик Юри во время рута Георгия и все еще решишь посмотреть в него, ты обнаружишь, что мальчик, который заявил, что он избавился от всех вещей с Виктором, сохранил одного своего кумира на удачу… фотографию, где они вместе, вещь выглядит изношенной, как будто ее складывали много раз. Георгий, который будет там, драматично произнесет: **«разбитое сердце… избегает ли оно кого-то из нас?**

* * *

**ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЧАВО**

 

**-Так это означает, что я не могу выйти на любовный рут Виктора?? Но я люблю его???**

Если сама игра не убедила тебя, создателем подтверждено, что Виктор гей и бесповоротно влюблен в Юри. По факту, есть официальный материал, говорящий, что, если ты смогла закончить УЖАСНО СЛОЖНЫЙ любовный рут Юри, Виктор попытается быть счастливым за вас двоих, но также он будет абсолютно убит горем. Так что да. Вот почему он звучит так, как будто он собирается плакать на банкете. Поздравляю.

**-Возможно ли завалить секретную концовку после того, как я вышла на нее…?**

Игра и так была достаточно жестока. Ты можешь расслабиться, когда выйдешь на специальный рут; большинство диалоговых опций только откроют больше пасхалок или других вариаций их счастливой концовки. На мой взгляд, один из самых лучших выборов, который ты можешь сделать, — это, когда Юри спрашивает тебя, где он должен купить подарок с извинениями для Виктора, выбрать: **«В ювелирном магазине.»** Он ответит… с большим энтузиазмом и с ОЧЕНЬ удовлетворяющими результатами.

**-Что такое «разрушенный» рут Джей Джея…?**

Если ты не поймаешь Джей Джея на лжи о банкете в Сингапуре в первой половине игры, тогда банкет после гала концерта пойдет СОВЕРШЕННО по-другому и у тебя появится опция «Надрать его лгущую задницу.» Даже если ты любишь Джей Джея, это ведет к возможно одной из САМЫХ СМЕШНЫХ концовок в игре, и я настоятельно рекомендую сделать это хотя бы один раз. Не волнуйся, он и ГГ все еще получат свою счастливую концовку.


End file.
